Hard to keep
by Loptr
Summary: Just a little conversation between Sheppard and Teyla while she's kicking his ass. A little heavy on the innuendo Very Sheyla. Complete


Hard to keep.

By Estellio

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: Sheyla

Warnings: Heavy innuendo.

Summary: Just a little conversation between Sheppard and Teyla while she's kicking his ass. (A little heavy on the innuendo) _Very _Sheyla.

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine and what isn't belongs to whomever it owns. Okay? That covers the legal stuff so onto the story.

**_IOIOIO_**

The sound of heavy breathing was all that filled the room. Sheppard watched Teyla warily as they circled, his two tonfa's raised at the ready. He could sense the moment she was about to move. Her breathing hitched slightly, just barely, he wouldn't even have noticed this if he wasn't doing it every Tuesday and Friday for two hours for the last age and a half. One of the tonfa's she held came in high, he knew instantly she would pivot and go for his ribs next and he deflected both easily only to have her knee him in the back seconds later and force him to the ground with another belt across his shoulders. For the third time in so many minutes, his head was pressed into her stomach as he tried to get away from the stick against his throat. He made a small, disgruntled noise in the back of his throat.

"What is wrong, Major, tired?"

"Hell no, I love it when my woman beats me with a stick." He said with a grin, tilting his head to look up at her.

"_Your_ woman, Major? I was unaware that I belonged to you." She said, the stick pushing a little more firmly into his windpipe.

"_Yet_." He croaked out, grimacing. Teyla tilted her head to one side, smiling down at him.

"Yet?" She asked but before she could say anything further Sheppard's Tonfa whipped out and smashed into the side of her knee, sending her to the ground behind him, he moved immediately, straddling her hips and pushing the stick of his remaining tonfa against her throat.

"You see, I _owned_ you there. You thought I was all helpless but I had you right where I wanted you…at least I do now." He grinned cheekily and the double meaning was not lost on Teyla as she raised both eyebrows.

"Oh really, Major? And where is exactly is that?"

"Oh well…beneath me." She smiled at that and without warning bucked, sending him sprawling to one side. Their positions were suddenly reversed, with Sheppard on his back and Teyla sitting on his stomach, her tonfa pressed into the soft skin beneath his chin.

"You were saying, Major?"

"Okay, that was unexpected. I suppose there is nothing wrong with the bottom really…a little unconventional."

"Unconventional? In what way?"

"Teyla, get off of me." He said, trying to rise but with a flex of her hips, he was shoved back to ground.

"I asked you a question, John." She said, grinning though he couldn't see it as his eyes were clenched shut.

"Oh, we're playing that kind of game, eh?" John said with a mischievous grin. "Alright Teyla, unconventional…well…" With all the strength he could muster he threw Teyla off him, she managed to get her tonfa behind his head and to drag him back with her but the moment they landed he twisted around and caught the next blow, pinning her arms above her head. Her legs came up around his waist reflexively and she blushed at the position they were in.

"You see, this is conventional." He breathed, his head inching towards hers. He could feel her heart hammering against his side as he lent in and she closed her eyes as his lips were about to touch down.

"No!" She said suddenly and rolled throwing Sheppard off her and getting to her feet. Gathering up the tonfa's and throwing them in the bag she made to leave.

"Teyla! Teyla! Where are you going? I…I…"

"Like you said, I am not yours Major…yet."

"Yet? I was just going to make you mine; you want this, don't you? If you don't then I understand, all you have to do is say and…"

"This? Major, yes, I suppose I do."

"Then what…what are you doing?" He asked, exasperated.

"I believe it is called…playing hard to get." With a smile, she left, leaving an incredulous John Sheppard still on the floor behind her.

"I had you, you're just hard to keep." He said, getting up and jogging after her. "I love a challenge."

IOIOIO

A/N: You know what I want from you, click the button and review. That's all you gotta do. Hey, that rhymed! Cool. (It's really early in the morning, forgive me.) This was just a short little ficlet that popped into my dirty mind after I saw the tonfa fight between Teyla and Sheppard (At least I thing they were tonfa's, they could have just been really big sticks) So anyway, don't forget to review. I love to gloat to my friends about them!


End file.
